


voices in my head

by idkspookystuff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, It's implied that Jeremy's trans but it's not directly referenced so like, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Squip, Sleep, go wild - Freeform, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: Sometimes the Squip activates just enough to be the loudest voice in Jeremy's head. Michael knows how to quiet it.





	voices in my head

**Author's Note:**

> so i've fallen in love with BMC over the past few weeks. here's my awful love letter to the boyf riends fandom.
> 
> if you like youtube stuff or you wanna come talk hit me up [on tumblr](http://gorgeousdan.tumblr.com).
> 
> also this is dedicated to my [my lovely girlfriend](http://pippinsoo.tumblr.com) who's into every musical before i am. can't wait to freak you out by waking you up by talking to myself while cuddling. love you <3

Jeremy wakes up to light streaming through his window. He groans. He would close the blinds but he’s just too damn warm and comfortable and tired. He curls closer to Michael - boy can sleep through anything - and curses out his previous self for being too lazy to close it before he went to bed.

_ “Lazy,”  _ sing-songs what remains of the Squip. Jeremy groans again. Since he desquipped the cast the night of the play, it’s been easy to ignore the Squip. It can no longer control his body and Jeremy’s thoughts overpower it most of the time. But sometimes, when he’s tired or depressed or overworked, it's loud enough to be heard. 

Jeremy curls into Michael and tries to ignore it. Michael instinctually throws an arm over Jeremy’s shoulders and pulls him to his chest. Jeremy sighs softly and is almost asleep when he hears it again. 

_ “Settled for Michael, did we?”  _

“Shut up,” Jeremy mutters. 

_ “You know he hates you, right?”  _ the Squip asks again.  _ “He thinks you’re weird, Jeremy.”  _

“Shut up,” Jeremy repeats. 

_ “He’s gonna leave you,”  _ the Squip sing-songs.

“Shut up!” Jeremy yells. It’s enough to startle Michael awake. Michael barely needs a moment to process before he sits Jeremy up. 

“Hey, dude,” Michael says, his voice hoarse. He pushes Jeremy’s hair back from his face and looks him over. “Squip?” 

Jeremy nods. Michael pulls Jeremy into a hug and shushes him.  _ “Weak,”  _ the Squip comments.  _ “Weak and girly. Such a pansy.”  _

Jeremy flinches at the words, extraordinarily loud in his head. Michael pulls back from the hug and kisses Jeremy’s forehead. “My gorgeous boyfriend,” he says softly. He presses a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. “My strong boyfriend. So kind and caring. So funny. So talented,” he leans so their foreheads are pressed together. “Love you, Jeremy Heere.” 

Michael presses their lips together and Jeremy’s mind goes blank. Michael’s got this secret power of making his brain fuzzy with a kiss. Jeremy scoots closer, rests his hands on the back of Michael’s neck. His heart pounds hard and his stomach flips over. 

When Michael pulls away, Jeremy has to resist the urge to chase his lips. Michael laughs softly, leans forward to press a short kiss to Jeremy’s lips. “You’re so good to me, Michael.” 

“It’s my job,” Michael says softly. He links their fingers and rests them on Jeremy’s hip. “It’s an effed up world-”

“-but it’s a two player game,” Jeremy finishes softly, their mantra from high school. He presses one last kiss to Michael’s lips and then curls into him again. “Let’s sleep.”

“You sure?” Michael asks, concern creeping into his voice. “No more Squip?”

Jeremy listens for a second, but all he can hear is Michael’s breathing and the world outside. Everything is blissfully quiet.

“No Squip.”


End file.
